The Twilight Saga: Eternity
by emilylouise.13
Summary: Alternative to Breaking Dawn/Book 5. MUST READ for all Twilight fans.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Newborn**

Time stood still. I opened my eyes. Looked around. There he was. Nothing else mattered now, I was alive and ready to live for eternity with the man I loved more than anything in the world. Edward.

I wasn't thirsty when I woke, I felt refreshed. Reaching for Edward I smiled and hugged him tightly. Maybe a little too tightly. No-one could separate us now. We were ready to face the world as a team, Edward, Renesmee, myself and the Cullen clan. I'd never felt happier in my life. Living as a vampire was going to be the best thing that ever happened to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Being a newborn was different to what I was expecting. All my senses had heightened to another level. My skin was pale, sparkling in the light, and my eyes glared red in the mirror. I looked the same as I did before. But totally different.

The best thing of all was waking to see Edward. When you know you've been given a second chance at life, you take everything in your power to make the most of the first things you see. Life was going to be perfect and I couldn't wait to start it.

"Bella", the voice of Edward startled me from my thoughts. I smiled, almost afraid to talk as if I'd be woken from a dream.

"Hey", I giggled as he drew me closer to him.

"Welcome back". He kissed me, my first kiss as a vampire. I'll never forget that.

I felt a tug at the bottom of my dress and looked down to see a child with golden curls framing her face and a pair of deep blue eyes staring up at me. This was the first time I'd laid eyes on the daughter I'd given birth to a few days before. Words can't describe that feeling.

"Renesmee!" I picked up her, holding my baby for the first time. "I can't believe it. You're so beautiful".

"Let's get you and Renesmee home, Bella. We need to get settled".

As we made our way to our cottage, I thought about my previous life. Charlie, my father, how would he feel when he found out? Did he already know? I missed him so much but I couldn't risk seeing him until I'd got used to my new body and cravings.

Entering the cottage, Edward took sleeping Renesmee from my arms and went to her nursery. Taking time to soak in the surroundings, I grinned and sat on the sofa.

Not needing sleep or food or rest was going to be so amazing. There was so much time I could have with my new family, the Cullens, with my daughter and with my husband...

"Bella. I have something to show you", Edward called and obediently I stood and followed him to the back room.

Red rose petals littered the floor, the four poster bed. Candles flickered and piano music played softly in the background.

Falling into Edward's arms I heard him whisper, "I love you".

For once, I was speechless. My dream had come true, and I couldn't wait to start life as Mrs Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jacob dropped by, he still dislikes coming round. He thinks Renesmee is cute but doesn't have much to do with her. Edward reckons he still comes round just to check up on me. Life wouldn't be the same without Jake, I'm so grateful he still comes round after the change. I thought I might lose him.

Showing him around the cottage I ask Jacob what he thinks of the place. He simply shrugs and says "S'alright".

"Jake, what's wrong? You seem distant to me".

"My one love has been bitten by a vampire and is the happiest girl alive. Well – not alive. But you know what I mean".

His words sting but nevertheless I giggle.

"I'm always here for you – I'm still the same Bella. You'll imprint one day and realise all I was was another girl in the playground. I want you to be happy, I really do. Please let me be happy – I can't lose you" I say honestly.

"I don't want to lose you either; I'd rather be friends than nothing. You know I can't stand that bloodsucker but I'm here for you, not him".

"Thank you Jake, that means so much. Apart from the bloodsucker bit" I roll my eyes; doesn't he realise I'm one too now?!

Walking back to the Cullen's house, I watch Edward swing Renesmee high above his head. Her high pitched giggle fills the area and everyone has a smile on their face. All the people I loved were here in one place and it felt so great.

"Bella!" Alice cried from behind me.

I swung round to see her face, pained and worried, and knew she'd had a vision.

"Alice, what have you seen?" I asked as Edward came to my side, reaching for my hand.

"It's – its fine, Bella. I'm sorry to startle you. I'll – I'll just go inside now" she said and scuttled inside, Jasper following closely behind.

"Edward, what did she see?" His mind reading skills would allow him to see whatever Alice was scared about and I wanted to know what it was. "Tell me, Edward". I said through gritted teeth.

Dropping my hand, Edward sped inside ignoring my question. Going after him, I felt a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, let him be. They'll work it out and tell us when they're ready. Now, Rosalie and Esmee, take Renesmee inside and play. Emmett, Bella and I are going to hunt", Carlisle said in a finalised tone. There was no arguing with him.

Hugging my daughter I turned to swiftly follow Carlisle into the trees.

"Wanna race?" Emmett teased, winking. He knew I hadn't run yet and was desperate to try out my new speed. With a glance to my right at Carlisle, I ran as fast as I could.

Trees blurred past me, I could hear animals get out the way as fast as they could, see the waterfall getting closer. Looking behind me I saw Emmett gaining on me so I picked up the momentum. Carlisle appeared to my right, smiling and nodding. Off I went, using my new energy to speed up even faster. Now even Emmett couldn't keep up. This felt so exhilarating! Adrenaline ran through my body, edging me to go faster, faster. Eventually, coming to a dead end, I began to slow and realised how thirsty I was.

The hunter in me was ready to be released.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Slowly, slowly, Bella. I needed to control my speed, I naturally wanted to pounce on the deer in front of me but I knew I needed to time it just right. Looking over at Carlisle for reassurance, I saw him nod slightly. Crouching down on all fours, I stared at the deer, felt my thirst grow stronger. My throat ached for blood. Taking a small step forwards, the deer locked up straight into my eyes. If I didn't pounce now, he'd be gone.

Aaaahhh. I wiped the blood from my mouth. That felt so good. My taste buds hadn't failed me, the blood tasted sweet and had the texture of thin golden syrup. Clapping, Emmett jumped down next to me.

"Good, huh?" he laughed and ran off.

"Well done, Bella," said Carlisle, patting me on the back. "A great first hunt. Now we don't have to worry about you turning on Jacob!"

"Thank you, but I really want to see Renesmee", I felt too far away from her.

"That's alright, we're going back now" his calm, cool voice soothed the anxiety burning in my chest. "She's in good hands".

Running back home made me feel like a fairy; I was as light as a feather and hardly had to think about where I was going. I followed my instinct and found myself back at home before I knew it. Looking through the large glass windows of the Cullens' home, I saw Edward pacing back and forth with Renesmee snuggled in his arms. Alice and Jasper sat perched on the edge of the black leather sofa, mumbling quietly. I could sense the tension before entering the house.

"Bells," I swung round to become face to face with Jacob.

"Hey Jake, let's talk later I just need to go inside..." I started to walk towards Edward but a strong hand grasped my right wrist.

"What are you doing?! Let me go. I'm stronger than you now and you know that. Don't test me," I growled and then registered the look on Jacob's face. His eyes, usually sparkling with life and energy, looked distant and worried. No smile lit up his face and his shoulders hung low.

"What's happened?" I asked, now getting worried.

"I don't want you going in there without knowing a little bit about what's happened. You asking lots of questions isn't going to help solve the matter. Alice had a vision, as you know. Renesmee has to leave, Bella."

I stared at him, feeling anger burn in my chest.

"No" was the only thing I could say before I sprinted into the house.

* * *

An hour or so later, my baby was about to be taken away from me. Bags were packed, lining the hallway and Edward too angry to talk. I still had no idea what was happening.

"There is no way you are taking my Renesmee away without telling me what's going on and where she is going. So someone better tell me right now." No-one was going to mess with me today, or I'd have to use my newborn strength to force out answers.

"The Volturi," I heard Alice whisper.

"I figured that much; what do they want with my baby?!"

"They don't want Renesmee, Bella... They want you," Jasper said, glancing at Edward.

Edward growled and shot out of the house, the look of death set deep in his black eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Much to my surprise, the Volturi understood how Renesmee was born half mortal and immortal, and because of the circumstances they wouldn't hurt her. They weren't interested. It was me they wanted.

"Why would they want me? I'm no use to them", I said, confused.

"Yes, you are Bella. They sense you have a special gift", Alice informed me.

"Maybe it's your capability to control yourself so well as a newborn?" Emmett suggested from across the room. He hadn't spoken much since Rosalie left with my baby so it was surprising to see that he was up for conversation.

"No, it's something -" Alice's voice trailed off and her eyes glazed, as they do when she gets a vision. Jasper jumped her to her side, trying to protect her as he usually does.

"Edward, what's Alice seeing?" I asked, as he appeared at my side. I grabbed his tense clenched fist in my hand and uncurled his fingers to fit in between mine.

"The Volturi believe that you have the power to protect others around you with your gift. I couldn't read your mind when you were human, and I still can't now. You're a shield. But they see something deeper, which they haven't discovered yet and neither have we. You have a hidden gift", he explained. Dropping his hand, I walked to the wide glass windows at the back of the house. Looking out over the trees and the lake, I heard a wolf cry. Jacob.

"Is it possible that Jake knows we're in trouble?" I'd never heard of wolves reading minds.

"No, but he senses there's fear coming from the house. Dog senses and all that," Edward rolled his eyes. "He's coming".

And sure enough, bounding through the woods came the rusty coloured wolf I knew as my best friend. After a burst of loose fur and pounding paws, human Jacob was visible as he hopped into the house.

"What's up?" he called, before he'd even reached the landing.

Hugging me closely, I could see Jacob glancing around to see who was missing.

"Carlisle's taken Esme hunting and Rosalie is with Renesmee, wherever they have gone. For Renesmee's safety", Jasper explained. Alice had walked off quietly, deep in thought.

"Bells, what's happening? I can feel the tension from miles off", he said and punched Edward on the shoulder.

Taking time to explain the situation, Jacob's face fell when he realised how much trouble we were in.

"We have to fight", he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "There's no way you are going anywhere" and I saw Edward nod slightly. Thank goodness they agree on one thing!

"We have to sort this out, it's all happening so fast. Bella's only a new born and we don't know how she'll cope under pressure. Her baby has been taken away and the Volturi want to kill her. That's a lot to take on board", Edward said whilst pacing the living room.

"Edward, I'm fine," I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Jacob's right, we have to fight. I'm not leaving you or the family. I belong here. I'm strong, stronger than you! Give me a chance. Let's fight", I had to reassure him. He worries too much about me. I loved him to the ends of the earth, there's no way anything was going to step between us now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We sat in the cottage in silence, deep in thought. Edward was doing everything he could to read Alice's mind and see what she was finding out. I felt mentally exhausted. Luckily, the cottage had a soothing atmosphere. My first impressions of the place were, "WOW, this is ours". We couldn't have asked for a lovelier place to live but it wasn't quite the same without Renesmee.

"Edward, I miss Renesmee", I whispered feeling emotional. I felt the sofa dip down under Edward's weight as he sat next to me.

"She's going to be OK. Hopefully she won't be gone for long, we had to get her away to safety as soon as possible. Sometimes the Volturi like to make surprise visits. If there was an outburst of fighting, it's likely she would be an easy target. We can't risk that, can we?" He stroked my hair and I knew he was right.

"I know, it just feels as if I don't even know her yet", I reached up and kissed him.

"She'll be back before you know it, and we can live in peace once the Volturi are off our backs". He lifted his hand and tangled it in my hair, his lips searching for more kisses. I felt his fingers find the zip at the back of my dress and pull it down, slowly. My back was exposed, I could feel the draft from the open window on it and I responded to Edward by leaning back on sofa and returning his kisses. We became entangled, desperate and allowed our love steal the night away from us…

In the morning, we set about hunting. I needed more blood than the rest of the Cullen's but Edward and I searched the surrounding area for animals, although it was quiet this time of year. Eventually we found three deer's, and took one each and shared the second. Everything felt so much better when we'd finished drinking. I was ready for an adventure, to search this land through my new eyes and race my husband. Without warning, I stood up and ran off, laughing. Before I could get to my fastest speed, Edward was on my tail and I could hear him chuckling under his breath. Taking the brakes off, I boosted up the hill, dodging trees and jumping fallen trunks. Dew glistened on the ground beneath me, my feet gliding lightly over the mossy forest floor. Cobwebs hung delicately from in-between the trees, spiders knitting webs together with precision. Birds flew out of our path as we ran through the forest, now connected by holding hands. I felt elated, so happy to be given this life. For a small moment, I forgot about the troubles surrounding us and enjoyed my morning with Edward.

No matter what happened with the Volturi, I was determined to discover my 'hidden gift' and to use it for our safety and learn to project my shield to stop others getting hurt. There was no way I was going to let me family get hurt because of me. The Cullen's had taken me under their wing and looked after me from the moment I met Edward and I wasn't going to be the one who ruined and broke up their family. Our family.

Stopping at the top of the hill, we settled on the rock face looking over Forks. I wondered what my father, Charlie, was doing and whether I'd see him soon or not. I was sure I could control my thirst but I didn't know how he would react to my new 'look'. There was no way I could see Renee, my beloved mother, as she was happy in Florida. I didn't want to drag her out here to see me and we couldn't risk going to somewhere where it was so sunny.

Looking down, we could see a blanket of trees lined with the stream leading to the lake. I could hear so much better now; hear the birds specific tunes, animals rustling in the undergrowth, wolfs running in the distance, cars driving down the road and Edward shifting next to me. Turning to him I saw him staring at me, a smile spread across his pale glittering face.

"What?" I say, returning his smile.

"I love you Mrs Cullen. You're so beautiful" and he reached for another kiss. How could I get tired of this? Eternity wouldn't ever be long enough to get used to this feeling of belonging and love that I never felt before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Things became crazy when Alice discovered the Volturi will not be making a planned visit, which meant she couldn't see when they were to arrive. All we knew is that Renesmee was safe in Canada with Rosalie and they were staying at a friend's house. Not being able to see into the future meant that us Cullen's had to be more prepared then we'd ever had to have been in our lives. Being under attack by the Volturi was not a situation we were willing to be in.

"How are we going to know?" I asked Edward, my fingers wrapped around his bicep. We walked and talked, trying to think of a plan.

"We're not. Until they're closer and I can read into their minds, we can't tell when they'll arrive. Carlisle has everything under control, don't worry", and he smiled at me making me feel safe.

"I'm going to go to the shop, I need some more shampoo. It'll be good to get out of the house. Do you mind if I go alone?" I asked him, and he shook his head with a smile.

Running back to the house, I grabbed my purse, phone and car keys before waving a hand at Esme who I informed I was going to the local store.

"Do you want me to come?" she offered politely, but I gently declined. Having some 'me time' would be good.

Reversing out of the drive, I suppose Emmett thought it would be funny to jump on the roof of the car and make me jump.

"You better not have dented that, Emmett, or you'll have to pay!" I said, faking anger.

Laughing, Emmett barged into the house, like a bull in a china shop. Nothing that boy did was careful.

At the store, I walked up and down the aisles, careful thinking about looking as if I was breathing and glancing in the food aisles. It was strange to not feel hungry, to not feel the grumble of my stomach saying 'eat something!' I had no urge to eat, although I have to admit the chocolate cake still looked rather appetising.

"Bells?" said a low voice that I recognised. "Is that you?"

I turned around slowly, to avoid any sharp movements that may give away my 'non-human' status. Behind me stood a man with dark hair, dark eyebrows, wearing black trousers, black muddy boots and a belt laden with a torch, pistol and pepper-spray. The police jacket he wore and thick moustache sitting on his top lip gave his identity away...

"Dad..." I said, feeling slightly uneasy. Keep calm, Bella. Keep calm.

"Why didn't you call? Are you OK? I haven't seen you in weeks", he said, looking excited.

"Dad, you knew that me moving out would mean you wouldn't see me so much, but yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking", I smiled a little and gave him gentle hug. I didn't want to crush him.

"How's, er, life with Edward? As Mrs Cullen?" he said 'Mrs Cullen' with a snippet of sarcasm. I knew he'd never quite believe in my choice of husband.

"He's great, thanks Dad. Life's good", I replied, smiling some more to assure him that everything was absolutely fine. "Hey, I must get on...Got a busy afternoon..." He looked disappointed but seemed ok to let me go. So I waved and picked up my basket before moving aisles. I'd got what I needed most.

I couldn't concentrate on shopping, seeing my Dad in the flesh had shocked me. Had I acted like a human? Would he suspect anything? I had a suspicion he would suspect something...

"Bells, something's not right," Dad's voice boomed form behind me. "I want to see Carlisle".

"What?! Dad, I'm fine, honestly," I said, heading towards the checkout to make a speedy escape.

"I want to see Carlisle", Charlie repeated, this time louder and with force. "Now." He had a face like thunder, and so I decided it was better to give in and take him to see the other Cullen's.

"Fine, follow me back", I sighed and paid, got in my car, and set off home, with the feeling of dread in my veins.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Opening the back door, I slowly walked over to where Carlisle was sitting, typing extraordinarily quickly on his laptop. He glanced up and saw the look on my face.

"What's wrong, Bella?" A frown gently creased his stone white forehead. I turned my torso to face where Charlie was standing, half hidden by the doorframe.

"Charlie", Carlisle stated and rose before walking over to where he was standing. Holding out his hand, Carlisle smiled the gentle smile that let's everyone know that everything's OK. Ignoring the outstretched hand, Charlie stormed into the living room. Esme looked over, a worried look on her face. I glided over to where she was sitting and shook my head slowly. She seemed to understand that there was trouble coming.

"How can we help you, Charlie?" asked Carlisle, his arms folded casually.

"I want to know what's going on, and I want to know now", Charlie said looking directly at me, and I could feel the anger in the atmosphere.

"I'm not quite following you I'm afraid", with a short laugh, Carlisle looked over at Emmett who had now risen to his feet.

Charlie's hand casually, but obviously, moved across the right hand side of his belt. The pistol.

"Now, now, Charlie, there's no need for violence. Let us know the situation and we'll sort it out", Esme said now flustered. There was nothing she hated more than violence. Charlie was now gazing intensely into Carlisle's eyes.

"What have you done to my daughter?" he said loudly.

"We haven't done anything to Bella, Charlie. She's fine!" Esme cried. Where was Edward when we needed him?!

As that thought crossed my mind, the door opened and Edward came in, grinning. "Just beat Jasper in a race", he said proudly, laughing. When he saw Charlie in the house his facial expression changed. Walking over to my side, he placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"What's going on?" he asked, sounding genuinely surprised. Little did my Dad know, Edward was currently reading his mind. Edward looked down at me, letting me know that whatever he was thinking wasn't good.

"I want to know what has happened to my daughter! Something is going on and I demand to know what it is! Look at her! Look at you all; there's something not right here. You're all the same. You're clones. You look the same, Bella never used to look like that. I've considered everything; kryptonite and radioactive spiders. Nothing's right. Someone explain before I get really angry", and with that he drew out his pistol.

"Charlie, calm down. We can't tell you for certain reasons, but you need to know that its for the best. Bella is like this rather than dead. Please accept that. She's safe with us -" Carlisle started but Charlie interrupted,

"No! No, I don't believe that. And you know what? Bella you're coming home with me. Pack your things. We're leaving", he said, and grabbed my arm.

"No, Dad. I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me", I said, getting angry. He was quite close to me and I could hear the blood running in his veins. My mouth watered. No, Bella! I couldn't. I had to control myself. Stepping away, I turned my head and grabbed Edwards arm. He seemed to understand.

"Charlie, give Bella some space. There's no need for her to leave" Edward said, attempting to get me as far away from Charlie as he could without it being too obvious.

"Come _here, _Bella" Dad shouted.

"I can't be near you right now, Charlie," I said quietly. My throat was aching, I felt my limbs ready to crouch, to pounce. Control. Control. Thirst burnt inside me, my hands ready to grab Charlie and drink him dry. This hurt so much. I had to get out of here.

Tripping over the carpet, Charlie based into the coffee table. I was reliving the moment where I cut my finger at my birthday and blood dripped onto the carpet. Jasper launching towards me, unable to control his thirst. Now this was happening the other way round.

A growl escaped from my lips, and I ran towards Charlie as blood trickled out of the gash in his knee. Human blood was filling up the air around me, thick, sweet, delicious. Oh, I was so thirsty now.

"BELLA" I heard someone shout but I was in the zone. I had to drink. Now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Before I could register what was happening, I saw Charlie fly across the room and smash into the fireplace. How did that happen? I felt my hands grab Charlie and pull him over to me. I wrestled with him whilst I attempted to grab his leg.

Blood, sweet blood.

I licked my hand like a savage animal.

Before I could drink, I heard a gunshot.

The sound of glass smashing was high pitched, screaming. The glass of the back window shattered as if in slow motion. Where the bullet had hit was a small hole and a spider web of cracking glass spread out from the centre point. All of a sudden the whole window crashed down and I saw Esme's hands reach up to her mouth. Her eyes were wide.

No-one moved.

I looked around.

Edward was holding me back but I hadn't even noticed he had grabbed me. Emmett was standing on the sofa, eager to get a better look. Jasper and Alice had appeared at the doorway, next to Carlisle. I glanced down at Charlie. I heard him gasping, breathing fast and hard. His eyes were huge, tears streaming down his cheeks. I'd terrified him.

"BELLA" and I felt myself being pulled backwards with force. My shoulders clicked, but I was too strong. I pulled free from the grip and returned to finish my mission. To drink this human dry. I felt hands become released off my shoulders and continued.

"You need to STOP", Edward shouted. What was going on? I felt like I had been pulled out of a deep dream.

"What? What happened? Oh my GOD, Dad. Are you OK?" I rushed over to him, where Carlisle was already cleaning the wound on his leg.

"Keep…keep away…from me….me…" Charlie whispered. His hands were shaking, his eyes fixed on me like I'd tried to kill him. Wait… The pieces of the puzzle slotted into place. _No._

"Edward. I didn't -"

"Yes, you did", Edward said, leaving my side to reach Carlisle's stitching equipment for him.

An hour or so later, Charlie was still at the house. With his leg stitched and bandaged, he sat on the sofa, as pale as us Cullens.

"What _was _that?" he asked, in awe.

"We owe you some answers, Charlie. What we tell mustn't leave these walls. You hear me? You can't tell anyone", Esme said, looking afraid. Alice and Jasper joined us, now the blood had been cleared up.

"You're not gonna believe this", chuckled Emmett.

So Carlisle explained. With Esme, myself and Edward sitting on the opposite sofa, he explained the whole vampire story to my father. Alice and Jasper watched carefully from behind Charlie. Slowly, Charlie started to shake. Shake as if he was shivering, to shaking uncontrollably like he was having a fit.

"Carlisle, what's happening?" I asked, worried.

"His daughter just tried to eat him, he's going into shock", he replied, the doctor in him coming out.

Whilst Carlisle worked his magic, I stepped back with Edward and watched the scene before us. This was madness. My human father knew about me being a vampire. I'd tried to drink his blood. And now he was in shock.

"Edward, talk to me", I pleaded. I stood in front of him, and put my hands on his cheeks. I looked into his dark golden eyes. "Please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean too".

He glanced down at me, and smiled weakly.

"I know. You did well to control yourself like that. I wouldn't have been able to do that at your age", he said to me, looking into my eyes.

"Then what's the matter? Something isn't right", I asked him.

"I know. I think we just discovered your hidden gift", he replied with a crooked smile.

Carlisle had seen to my Dad, and he was resting in the living room. Emmett had thought the whole situation was hilarious, and only wished Rosalie had have been there to see it all happen. I just wanted my daughter back. Alice had a vision earlier, but we had totally forgotten about that when the incident happened. She said she'd inform us all later. Esme tried hard to scrub the floors, wiping up any evidence of an attack. I tried to help, but was repulsed by the blood.

"Bella, it's OK. I've got this", she smiled and I left her to it. I followed Edward back to our cottage where we could talk in private.

"What was he thinking? He must have been so scared", I cuddled into Edward, feeling incredibly guilty for what I had just done.

"He didn't really think much, it happened too fast for him to register what was going on. He won't remember much", Edward reassured me.

"What's he thinking now?" Edward's eyes shut and he sat very still.

"He's thinking over the story Carlisle told him… He's thinking about the situation, wondering if you were hurt. Why you're one of 'us' now. What he did wrong to make you hate yourself as a human. He's blaming himself", he explained.

"It's not his fault. I have to talk to him—" I started but Edward stopped me.

"Not now, Bells, he's tired. He needs to recover" and I understood.

"Jacob's coming", Edward stated and there was a sharp knock on the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Jacob said, barging into the house.

Before I could stop myself, the human blood in Jacob became too much and as Edward put his hand on my shoulder I saw Jake fly backwards across the room, over the sofa and into the table.

"STOP, Bella. Think about your self-control", Edward said. And I stopped. I didn't need the blood anymore. The urge to kill had fizzled out and I just wanted to see if Jacob was alright.

"Jacob, I'm so, so sorry" I said as I rushed to his side. Blood trickled out from a cut on his forehead but it soon began to heal. Perks of being a werewolf.

"That's it, Bella! That's your hidden gift," Edward said and hugged me tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What?" I said, more worried about Jacob than what Edward was saying.

"We just discovered your hidden gift", he repeated, grinning widely.

"Self-control? We knew that was my gift. And my shield", I was confused as to why he thought this was such a big deal.

"No. Bella, think back. Alice's vision; the Volturi aren't after Renesmee. They're after you; for your 'special' gift that we hadn't found. Now we have. You just switched on your self-control. You attacked, and then stopped like you aren't even a new-born. We knew you had that gift, but what else did you do?" Edward asked, prompting me to think about my talent.

"I didn't do anything… I just realised I was going to hurt Jacob and stopped", I said.

"What else? What did you do whilst you were angry?"

"I was angry so I used a weird bubble of energy inside me to get Jacob off me… I just wanted him off me, so I projected the energy onto him – which sent him flying. That's my gift!" I laughed and hugged Edward, then Jacob who was still lying on the floor.

"What's even going on here?" Jake asked, bewildered.

"You just helped Bella find out her hidden gift. The one the Volturi is after. Now we know it, we can use it to our advantage if we have to fight", Edward explained.

"What's the gift?" Jacob asked, now standing up with his big arms crossed over his tight t-shirt.

"Attack me. I'll show you", I said, hoping it would work. Before I could stop and think, Jacob growled loudly and pounced at me, hands out like ready to grab me. His hands tensed around my shoulders and I gasped inwards, feeling the bubble of energy expand in my chest. I shut my eyes and felt the energy push away from me, and Jacob shot across the room back to the place where he had just been lying. I heard Edward clapping and I laughed.

"Oh, so that's it. Ouch", Jake muffled and picked himself off the floor. "That's quite cool".

I was so happy that we had found the gift, having self-control and a shield as well as this could really help us.

"What do we call it?" I asked.

"Well it's a gift similar to Kate's electric shock but with no spark. How about psychic force?"

"I like it!" I smiled and kissed him.

"Ok, ok, you've got company. Enough of the husband and wife stuff", Jacob said, holding his hand in front of his eyes in a comical way.

There was a knock at the door and then Alice appeared.

"You found it?!" she asked, eyes wide with excitement. Jasper came in, too, with Carlisle followed by Esme. Emmett jumped through the open window.

"Yeah! Emmett, attack me", I said, with a sly smile.

"My pleasure, sis" he chuckled and launched himself in my direction. Feeling burning anger and the force inside me I projected it as far as I could and sent Emmett flying through the open door.

"Good shot!" Edward congratulated, laughing hysterically at Emmett's shocked face.

"A physical force", Edward stated.

"Well done Bella", Carlisle smiled and Esme hugged me.

"We can use this to our advantage now, can't we?" I asked, hoping that it wouldn't come down to a fight. But if so, I wanted to be ready.

"Yes, we can. We're very lucky to have a new-born with extreme self-control, a shield and a physical force", Alice looked relieved.

"I wish Renesmee was here", the words escaped my mouth before I had even thought about them.

"We do too, Bella. She'll be home soon. Don't worry". Carlisle's words comforted me.

"Congratulations, Mrs Cullen. You've found your gift. Your _third _gift", said a voice I recognised. Turning round, a new body was standing in the door way. I looked to see Edward before I realised he wasn't here anymore. Where had he gone?

"Now, let's see what happens shall we?" said the voice again.

I looked at the figure. A glint in his eyes sent a shiver down my spine.

"Aro", I whispered.

Then, all hell broke loose.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Edward._ Where had he gone? I needed him.

"BELLA, get back", shouted Carlisle and I ran over to him. Esme had taken shelter behind Emmett's huge frame. Us Cullen's had created a border between the Volturi and the rest of the cottage. I didn't want my home to be ruined. We couldn't fight here.

So I sprinted out of the door, in-between where Aro and Caius were standing.

"_Get her_", Aro spat.

Caius ran towards me and I crouched down. I felt myself getting angry and summoned the energy in my chest. Nothing would come. Caius smashed into me, pushing me back into a tree. I heard the trunk snack under our strength. Now I was really mad. I snarled and launched myself onto Caius, clawing at his face. I saw Jane and Alec standing quietly behind Aro, stopping the rest of my family escaping from the cottage. I saw Alice's eyes glaze over. Another vision.

_Where was Edward? _

I stood up and felt the energy. My hands shook with the intensity of the force and as Caius rose to pounce again, I smiled at him.

_SMACK. _Caius was smashed into the concentrate path, a crack in his head.

"Ahhh" Aro said smiling. "A force. A shield. A blank mind. True talent, young one".

"Keep away from me and my family, we have nothing for you", I said.

"Oh, but sweetheart you _do _have something. You have your gifts, and do you know how brilliant you would be as a member of the Volturi?" Aro said, getting closer to me. I stepped back, but Jane and Alec were blocking my way.

A leaf well down from the tree above. I caught it. Whilst Aro conferred with Jane and Alec, I looked down at the leaf. Scratched into it was the word "UP". Screwing up the leaf and dropping it to the forest floor, I glanced over at Carlisle. I raised my eyes to look at the sky; or, more specifically, the trees above me. Carlisle nodded slightly. The rest of the Cullen's followed Carlisle's lead, one at a time, slowly. They were in on the secret. Now we just had to take the Volturi by surprise.

"Just take me", I said, much to Aro's surprise.

"I don't want to fight. I don't want to cause pain. Promise you'll never hurt my family and I will become a member of your clan. But you have to promise", I said in a serious tone. Esme shook her head.

"I'm sorry," I called into the cottage. "It's for the best".

"Sweet child," smirked Aro, "it would be our pleasure to leave the Cullen's alone. We only need you. Come, child", he flicked his black cloak in my face and Jane and Alec picked Caius off the floor. I was in the middle of the procession, unable to move and make an escape.

_UP. _

I put my hand up in the air, pretending to fiddle with my hair and felt a gust of wind.

"Wait", I called to Aro. He spun round to face me. "I have something to tell you" and I saw Aro's eyes lock onto someone else's standing behind me.

"Edward, how nice to see you", Aro said.

"Take her", Edward said to Aro. "Take her. I didn't want to marry her, I wanted to drink her blood. From day I met her, I wanted to drink her blood. I stopped too soon, allowing her to change. Take her, make use of her. She's not welcome here".

I looked at Edward, seriousness clouding his face. What? I felt tears well up; did vampires cry? I felt hurt, pain filling up my veins. I felt sick, butterflies were in my stomach. I stopped walking and stared at him. The Cullen's faces were serious. He meant it. This wasn't a plan to _save_ me, this was a plan to get _rid_ of me… I felt betrayed and angry. So, so angry.

Before I could stop myself, I felt a snarl rumble in my throat, my lips curled back and I pounced on Edward Cullen.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I felt myself bite Edward on the arm. How dare he use me like that? I loved him. I still love him. Disbelief was making me delirious and I started to think like a hunter.

"It's a plan", Edward whispered in my ear.

"What?" I shouted, shaking with tension.

"Sssh, it's a plan. Keep attacking, it's fine. The others have a plan", he said and growled in my face. I continued to kick, scream, punch and pretend to bite.

Aro came over, trying to break up the fight. He didn't want me hurt, if I was to become a 'member of the Volturi'.

"STOP" he bellowed. "This is ridiculous. Bella, you're coming with us. You're ours now; you gave yourself away" and he grabbed me tightly. I couldn't get myself free.

"Now", I heard Edward say. The other Cullen's spread out around the forest, blocking the way out.

"Alec", Aro said. Aro's gift, to deprive people of their senses, was going to be used. Black smoke snaked out from his palms towards Alice and Emmett, first, then making its way towards Esme, Jasper and Carlisle. I hadn't realised Jacob had left.

"Stop", Esme called. "Why are we fighting? There is no point to this. Listen to Edward, Aro. Just take her. Go." A tear rolled down her cheek. She hated this and I hated hurting her.

"Go", Edward repeated and the procession led me away from my family. I really hoped they had a plan. There was no way I was going to become and member of the Volturi.

As we left the forest, we began to run. We sped through the trees, left Forks. I had no idea where we were, but we were a long way from home. I started to feel scared, alone. I needed Edward. I wanted an explanation. I needed my family to save me.

I heard a wolf cry in the distance. Jacob. Jacob was coming. Looking to my right, I saw a blur of rusty coloured fur, followed by a flash of white, grey, black and other colours. There was dozens of them. As we entered the other section of the forest, to keep hidden, the wolves overtook us, blocking our way. They formed a barrier in our path, a circle around us. The thunder of growls was almost deafening. Jacob stood in the middle of the circle, teeth bared and snarling. I'd never seen him look so angry.

"What is this?!" Aro exclaimed, looking around.

"It's time to die", I stated, grinning.

I jumped up and landed behind the Volturi, joining the rest of the Cullens who had now arrived. The scene was incredible. A circle of werewolves surrounding our enemy and a united family. We had completely outnumbered the Volturi.

The fight started.

Aro screamed as Jacob bit his legs from behind and I watched as his legs, from the knee down, came detached from his body. All Aro could do now was watch. He was harmless. Sam took the liberty of decapitating Aro. As quickly as that, Aro was dead. I couldn't believe it, but I had to concentrate as Jane launched at me. Using my shield to protect myself and the rest of the family from Alec and Jane's evil abilities, I focused on staying strong and winning this fight. I had caused enough pain.

I saw Emmett and Jasper fighting Alec off with Esme, Alice and Esme dealing with Caius. Carlisle stood behind me, supporting me, never giving up. Without him there I doubt I could have held my shield for as long as I did. As Edward attacked Jane from behind, I could let me shield go and gather some more energy. Carlisle jumped in to help Edward. Holding Jane down, Seth attacked Jane but failed to do any lasting damage. He was only young and hadn't been in a fight before.

I heard a scream and looked round, to see Alice and Jasper being attacked by Caius. Esme tried her best and struggled to hit Caius but had ended up with a cracked wrist and couldn't fight as strongly as before. A wolf, I don't know which one, jumped and landed on the back of Caius, who was holding Jasper tightly. Alice was doing her best to get hold of Caius' head and snap it off but she couldn't get a grip. Falling, Alice landed in a pile at the bottom of Jasper's feet. There was a loud crack and the wolf had a head in his mouth.

The wrong head.

Shock rippled through the group and Alice let out a heart-wrenching, high pitched scream.

Jasper was dead.

Emmett shouted something and pounced on the wolf.

"EMMETT. It was an accident, let him go. Get Caius and Alec", called Carlisle and Emmett ran off, full of anger.

Alec had already killed a wolf, and it lay on the forest floor, blooding streaming out of its neck.

Emmett and Carlisle finished Caius, who had already broken Esme's wrist.

I took another forceful push from Jane, who used her gift, pain illusion, on me before I had time to project my shield. Instead of trying to get Jane off me, I decided to use my force. Taking a deep breath in I felt it rise and I sent her flying across the forest, before hearing the satisfying noise of her smacking into a tree.

I looked around; Carlisle was seeing to Esme, Alice was beside herself and Edward was with her, trying to get her to a safe place. Emmett was still attacking Caius. I whistled and Jacob ran to me.

"JANE" I shouted and he, along with four other wolves, finished my job and killed Jane. Seeing Jacob running back to me with Jane's head in his mouth sent glee running through my body.

Our team was never going to be beaten by the Volturi.

"We did it", sighed Carlisle and ran over to me before hugging me tightly. The wolves whistled with joy before scattering off into the twilight forest.

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Thank you all for your patience and support - I've been so busy. Hope to be updated more soon! Chapter 13 currently in progress.

All your reviews are so kind. I'd like to do a shoutout to "Reader", whoever you may be! Your reviews always really make me smile. Please make an account or similar so I can reply to you/private message you.

THANK YOU ALL!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Edward and I ran back home, to our cottage, where Jacob met us.

"Finally!" he called, laughing.

"Well that was certainly eventful, eh?" Edward joked, punching Jacob playfully on the arm.

In a flash, the two were in the middle of a full-on play fight.

"What made them so friendly?" Carlisle said, appearing at my side and Esme. I shook my head, smiling. Who knew the answer to that?!

"Let's go home, Edward. I want to talk to you about something" I said, pulling at his white wrist. Nodding, he followed me into the cottage.

It felt so nice for us to be together. We hadn't had much 'alone time' recently, due to the fight and Renesmee… Jacob smiled and hugged me tightly. Without a question, he disappeared into the forest.

"When will Renesmee be home? I miss her so much. Surely she can't be far – where did Rosalie take her? Emmett misses her terribly. We've done our job, the Volturi have been killed. She can come back now, can't she?" I asked, tears welling.

"She'll be back soon… It's not completely safe yet", Edward said avoiding eye contact. He pushed himself away from me slightly, and paced over the window. Standing in silhouette, I couldn't help but think how sexy he looked.

"What?" I whispered. We'd killed all the Volturi. I went over the ordeal in my head; Jacob and Sam killed Aro, Emmett and Carlisle killed Caius, Jacob and I finished off Jane. And poor Jasper had lost his life fighting for his family. Alec was killed by…

"ALEC" I called, and ran out the cottage.

Sprinting into the Cullen's house, I shouted "ALEC" but no-one heard me. Understandably, their attention was based on Alice and Alice only. I looked at her; her dark, pixie-cropped hair was messy, and the shine had completely disappeared. Her pale skin looked even whiter; you could see the veins under the translucent layer, blue and snaking around like raindrops on a wet window. Her makeup, usually perfect, was smudged as tears streamed down her face. She let out a sob. My chest tightened; I felt so sorry for her. My beautiful sister had lost her soul mate. I couldn't imagine what I would do if I ever lost Edward. Esme stood back, her hand over her mouth, her other wrist bandaged from the fight. Carlisle draped a supportive arm around her waist, holding her close. Emmett sat on the sofa, his head in his hands. He didn't have Rosalie to comfort him right now. Edward stood next to Alice, unable to do anything to make her feel better. Maybe this was my time to make her better – she had always been there for me before now. I had to return the favour.

Coughing gently, four heads turned to look at me; eight dark golden eyes full of sadness and grief - my family was in despair and it was all because of me. I couldn't' stand it. I nodded my head towards the door and one by one, they left the room. I smiled slightly, 'thank you'.

Edward lingered but I assured him with a kiss that I knew what I was doing. He silently glided out of the room.

"Alice", I whispered. I stepped towards her. She sharply snatched her head away from where I was standing. Another sob was enough to send me speeding towards her. I sat down on the floor, my back resting against the coffee table. In Alice's hands sat Jaspers head. If I had been a human now, I may have been disgusted. But I only saw this, now, as a way of dealing with her grief. She couldn't let him go. Her fingers were tangled in his golden-brown hair, his eyes shut. He looked peaceful. I reached my hand out and felt my fingers slightly touch Alice's shoulder. She tensed. What if she hated me?

"I'm so sorry. So, so sorry", I said, feeling emotion rise within me.

Suddenly, I saw her move towards me. Her head shifted in my direction and she looked into my eyes. I couldn't stand the look she gave me. Black eyes, a frown set in her forehead. She looked so angry.

"I don't need your sympathy", she said and rose to her feet. In a flash, she was gone.

What had I done? My sister, and probably the rest of my family, hated me for getting Jasper killed and Alec was on the loose.

If I didn't sort these things out, they wouldn't ever forgive me.

I was on my own for this one.


	14. SORRRRRY!

GUYS AND GIRLS

I'M SO SO SO SORRY I'VE ABANDONED YOU! I have been EXTREMELY busy, exams etc etc. I'm hoping to update soon but I can't make any promises.

Thank you SOOOO much for supporting me and never giving up! I feel like I've let you all done.

LOVE Y'ALL

xxx


	15. UPDATE TONIGHT! (hopefully!)

GUYS apologies apologies apologies.

I am going to update TONIGHT (if all goes well) because I have the evening off work!

Thank you for your amazingggggggg support I love you all so much!

"Reader" – Please make an account so I can inbox you.

Thanks to my new reader's too!

I am determined to get back on track. I hate abandoning y'all.

Love love love

xx


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I had a plan.

In order to make things right, I had to do this alone. With my new skills and my shield as well as my force, I had no fear that I could do this.

I was to go to Italy and face Alec myself. I didn't want my family to make a fuss – I just wanted to do this to make up for the trouble I had made.

I looked in the mirror. The sunlight was coming through the open window of our cottage. The side of my face sparkled in the light and I smiled. I always loved watching Edward laying in the meadow with the sun on his skin. I looked different today, somehow. My long brown hair moved slightly in the breeze and I felt goosebumps rise on my arms. I looked outside – no trees were moving. No wind.

A hand settled on my hip, making me jump slightly. I tuned round to be greeted by Edwards lips.

"Don't do anything reckless", he whispered.

"It's a good thing you can't read my mind", I teased, twisting my torso in his arms to face him. He was so beautiful.

"I can't lose you now", he said, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. I smiled, unable to reassure him I was going to be OK.

"I have to fix this, you know that" and with that said, I disappeared into my dressing room to pack my bag. I knew he wouldn't stop me. He understood I was strong right now, and had my mind set on making things right. He couldn't get in the way of that, no matter how much he wanted to protect me.

I had to make it up to Alice, I had to kill Alec and I had to get my baby back. I wouldn't rest until I knew we were safe.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Plan: Travel to Italy. Visit the Volturi. Kill anyone I had to kill to get to Alec. Then kill him.

I was focused, ready for the fight. I was already on my way to Italy, speeding through forests to get there as soon as I could. My body seemed to know the way, so I was able to let my mind wonder. In order for this plan to work, I had to remember to keep strong and use my new power to protect myself.

I slowed to a halt, to see if I could hunt. Adjusting my new hearing to my surroundings, I listened closely; I could hear the water running in the stream, flies buzzing in the breeze, bees sucking nectar, birds settling in the branches above me, footprints in the crispy leaves...

Footprints...

"Hello?" called a voice I didn't recognise. A man stepped forwards. He wore a dark brown jacket, jeans covered in mud. A gun was slung across his left shoulder. We made eye contact.

"Hi" I said, trying to act casual. I pulled my cardigan sleeves down over my glistening arms and stepped into the shadows to avoid any contact with the sun. "Can I help you?"

"I'm trying to find the way back to the main road...Do you know which way it is?" he asked, giving me a once over glance. His eyes lit up and he stepped towards me. He wasn't tall, but tall enough to look down on me.

"Just over there," I said and pointed to the opposite direction of the road. I smiled and turned to walk away.

A rough hand gripped my wrist. I could feel anger burning in my chest. I was thirsty and wasn't sure if I could control my thirst if he threatened to hurt me.

"You're a pretty girl, sweetheart", he said and grinned showing a set of yellowing teeth. His vile breath wafted into my face and I tried not to gag.

"How about you show me a good time" – it wasn't a question. He put down his gun and slipped his hand inside my cardigan.

With that, I smacked his hand away and crouched down. Letting a growl rip, I pounced on him and grabbed his neck. His eyes were glazed, and he started to panic.

"I'll show you a good time. I hope you like it rough", and I laughed as I sunk my teeth into his arm.


End file.
